


A Queda de Atlântida

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cidade que ele tanto amava estava se destruindo bem diante dos seus olhos, quando ele nada podia fazer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queda de Atlântida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Tudo começou de vagar, primeiro foram os terremotos, dois os maremotos, vulcões a muito adormecidos acordaram espalhando sua lava ao redor e além destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Tudo começou conforme os sábios haviam dito que iria acontecer, conforme as escrituras mais antigas haviam dito que aconteceria e os detalhes eram realmente impressionante para um tomo feito por um louco, muitas pessoas não acreditava naquilo até realmente começar a série de desgraça. Ao menos puderam lidar com a evacuação da cidade assim que ficou realmente claro do que estava acontecido, mesmo que isso significasse ir até os territórios desconhecidos e menos evoluídos para sobreviver.  
Os olhos negros do moreno observava a cena que estava diante de si, estava repleto de tristeza e ódio. Aquela era a sua ilha para proteger, era o seu lar, o seu território e vê-lo se destruindo sem que pudesse fazer nada para melhorar, nada para impedir era tão terrível que o deixava incapacitado de fazer qualquer coisa além de assistir a cena, com o seu coração sangrando em temor e impotência, ambos os sentimentos que não faziam morada no coração de alguém tão orgulhoso e independente como ele. Hibari não tinha opositores quando a ilha estava em seu esplendor e isso ainda pior.   
A lava tomava a cidade vinda por dentro da terra, causando um tremor terrível que fazia os prédios ao redor parecerem sido feitos de papel, ao caírem por terra um atrás do outro como se toda a tecnologia usada em na construção não valesse nada além de ideias dentro da cabeça das pessoas que morreram. Nem todo mundo quisera ir até o continente, nem todo mundo quis perder suas conquistas, suas casas e sua história; mesmo sabendo que a luta era apenas derrota e nada além de sofrimento. Ainda sim o povo de Atlântida era orgulhoso e iria lutar até o fim certo. Isso só o deixava ainda mais orgulhoso mais triste ao mesmo tempo.  
Sentiu uma mão tocar o seu ombro, era suave e quente, por um instante ficou tenso. Poucas pessoas tinha a senha para entrar naquela sala, pessoas que tinha sido mandada para o continente para ajudar as pessoas que estavam começando uma vida nova em um lugar inóspito e até certo ponto perigoso. Virou-se de maneira lenta só para encontrar aqueles olhos dispares lhe encarando com sarcasmo, seu sorriso era a verdadeira ideia de alguém que estava se divertindo, achando toda aquela destruição algo único e de valor.  
\- Você já deveria estar guiando os mágicos?   
\- Eles têm um aos outros para se guiar, além disso, eles não ouviram alguém que mexe com forças obscuras.  
\- Isso é verdade, Mukuro você mexe com as forças obscuras, há quem diga tudo isso é culpa sua.  
O sorriso do moreno a sua frente era terrivelmente duro, seu olho vermelho brilhando com a característica alegria de alguém que fazia a sua casa a escuridão e a selvageria de mundos inferiores. Mundo que o protetor não fazia ideia de como seria, além das explicações concedidas por aqueles que faziam parte do ensino básico da academia. Hibari nunca deu valor a magia, não mais do que ela por si só merecia, fazendo o seu caminho através de sua força e sua retidão, aprendendo o suficiente apenas para não ser indefeso perante as forças que desconhecia.  
O homem que estava a sua frente era o seu total oposto. Ele tinha se embrenhado por esse mundo, não só desbravando as sombras e a luz, mas da matéria do que é feita a própria realidade em si. Aponto de manipulá-la apenas com sua vontade, apenas com a sua própria energia e tornar isso bem mais do que simples jogo mental; ele conseguia deturpar a própria essência daquilo que as pessoas chamavam de matéria. Por isso era tão temido quanto era respeitado e Hibari sabia que ele havia feito o que pode para evitar a destruição total do mundo que ambos conheciam.  
\- Você desobedeceu a ordens diretas.  
\- Ordens de quem? Ele não era mais rei quando ordenou a evacuação.  
\- Ele não fora deposto, o povo ainda o obedecia e isso lhe dava o direito de rei.  
\- De uma sociedade em colapso e queda.  
\- Ainda sim, Rei.  
\- Você leva isso muito a sério.  
\- Regras são regras.  
O ilusionista sorriu a isso, conhecia o chefe do protetorado de maneira bem próxima, eles eram rivais em muitas coisas e disputavam cada espaço que tinham através de dentadas e com energia dignas de amantes. Foi exatamente por isso que resolveu ficar ao lado do menor, foi por isso que decidiu ver o seu mundo ruir ao lado dele, era bem melhor que observar um bando de velhos senis tentando refazer uma utopia que não tinha dado certo e não iria dar no futuro. Não gostava de perder o seu tempo com esse tipo de coisa infantil e sem propósito, o mundo era o suficientemente difícil sem isso.  
Chegou perto dele, colando o seu ombro com o ombro dele, o prédio onde estavam tremiam anunciando que viria uma queda iminente. Soterrando ambos ali em abaixo, destruindo o corpo deles de forma irrecuperáveis, não que para o mago isso fosse realmente um problema já tinha estado em outros planos antes e seria apenas uma questão de tempo até ele achar o caminho de volta. Hibari, contudo não tinha essa mesma vantagem, não tinha esse mesmo conhecimento para tirar vantagem e voltar ao mundo material. Essa provavelmente seria a ultima vez que estaria juntos, ao menos até uma próxima vida ou encontrar o outro em algum caminho escuro.  
Mukuro puxou o menor em direção, abraçando-o com os seus braços fortes e selando os lábios antes que o outro pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para afastá-los. Primeiro veio à surpresa, segundo a aceitação e por um ultimo o deleite. Os pés de ambos ficaram sem chão, a gravidade puxando para baixo em um abraço apertado que unia os dois em quase um único corpo enquanto a escuridão os abraçava de forma definitiva.


End file.
